Precious
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: ¿Como terminará la relación de dos grandes amigos de la infancia, separados durante muchos años por una mudanza, con nuevas historias y amigos en común durante el tiempo que están lejos? ¿qué sentirán realmente el uno por el otro? SXS [UA]
1. Amigos de la infancia

**Precious**

**Summary:** ¿Como terminará la relación de dos grandes amigos de la infancia, separados durante muchos años por una mudanza, con nuevas historias y amigos en común durante el tiempo que están lejos? ¿qué sentirán realmente el uno por el otro? SXS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1: **Amigos de la infancia

No podían creer lo que les pasaba. Luego de tantos años de amistad, de crecer juntos, tenían que alejarse. Ambos estaban sentándoos en silencio en una banca del parque, ninguno sabia que decir, luego de que Sakura había dado la noticia el ambarino no había podido decir nada.

-Lo siento...- Susurra mirando el suelo. Siempre se disculpaba cuando sentía que algo perturbaba al ambarino, que lo molestaba.

-No tenes que disculparte-musita él. No era culpa suya, lo habían decidido sus padres sin consultarle, y no podía negarse... pero todo había sido tan repentino y sorpresivo que no sabia como reaccionar

-Pero estas molesto...- Responde

-No... no estoy molesto, solo bastante sorprendido, no me lo imaginaba... tu familia vive aquí hace tantos años que no pensé que se irían

-Yo tampoco... y no quiero irme...- Se queja fregándose los ojos con fuerza

-No llores-levanta la vista para mirarla-

-Pero habíamos prometido terminar la secundaria juntos y entrar en la universidad... no es justo...- Se queja

-Ya se..-suspira-Supongo que no todo puede salir siempre como queremos...

-No quiero irme...- Se queja abrazándose las rodillas al subirlas al banco

-Tranquila... aunque sea un poco lejos...podemos vernos en el verano...

La ojiverde asiente y suspira, para luego mirarlo

-Aunque... va a ser rara la escuela sin vos

-No quiero ir a una nueva escuela...

-Sos una chica muy agradable...rápidamente vas a hacer amigos

Sakura suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-No me interesa hacer amigos...

-No digas tonterías...-musita para luego sonreír levemente, aunque no deseaba hacerlo quería animarla.

-Te voy a extrañar Shaoran...

Él mira hacia otro lado en silencio, se sentía molesto por no poder hacer nada

-Vas a llamarme?

-Si...claro

-Yo también prometo hacerlo...- Sonríe tristemente

Él sonríe también y le acaricia el rostro viéndola a los ojos, habían pasado muchísimas cosas juntos, no se imaginaba su vida sin ella, era su mejor amiga.

-Las cosas van a ser difíciles...- Comenta

-Si... pero se que vas a estar bien, sos una chica muy fuerte

-Si...- Asiente y suspira

-Volvemos? es tarde..-musita poniéndose de pie

-Si...- Susurra levantándose, él toma su mano y camina con ella hacia la casa.

-Shaoran...- Lo mira -Vos pensaste en lo que pasaría cuando terminemos los estudios y comencemos a trabajar y a formar nuestras familias?

-Lo pensé algunas veces...pero en realidad no tengo muchos planes...porque?

-Yo... me preguntaba si íbamos a seguir juntos...- Comenta

-Siempre vamos a ser amigos-asiente- No dudo eso

La ojiverde sonríe y lo mira

-No crees lo mismo?

-Yo solo quiero que estemos juntos...- Sonríe

-No te preocupes por eso-sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza despeinándola, lo que hace a la joven llevarse las manos cerradas frente la boca cerrando los ojos, produciendo un gesto inocente. El castaño sólo se ríe divertido con su expresión y después de detiene frente a la puerta de la casa de la chica, el vivía al lado

-Vas a venir a despedirme cuando me vaya?

-Cuando te vas?

-El fin de semana...- Comenta

-Ya veo...

Sakura suspira y lo abraza.

-Eso es muy pronto...-musita él, luego se separa un poco y la mira-Tengo una idea, queres quedarte en mi casa hoy?

-Quedarme??- Lo mira

-Como antes-sonríe

-Esta bien...- Asiente animada, él sonríe mas contento y luego ambos van hacia su casa. Sakura miraba la casa en silencio, para luego subir al cuarto del ambarino y saltar en su cama él luego de buscar algo de beber para ambos sube también. La ojiverde estaba de pie sobre la cama mirando el estante con trofeos del ambarino.

-Jaja que haces?-cuestiona divertido dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio

-Miraba...- Comenta, para luego dejarse caer sentada sobre la cama, él sonríe y le da su vaso luego de sentarse a su lado

-Me acuerdo de cada uno de esos torneos...- Comenta para luego beber un poco de jugo.

-Jaja si? es verdad, nunca faltabas-se acuesta boca arriba sobre la cama

-Te acordas de la vez que fui en pijama??

-Si..-se acomoda de lado para verla-Porque se te había echo tarde... jaja que ridícula...

-Es tu culpa! prometiste llamarme para despertarme y no lo hiciste...- Le saca la lengua

-Cuando te vi durmiendo tan tranquila me dio pena despertarte

Sakura se ríe y luego se acuesta mirándolo -Pero igual sigue siendo tu culpa...

-Jaja no es justo...

-Por que no?- Cuestiona y mira el techo -Deberías sentirte orgulloso porque fui en PIJAMA!! quien hace eso??

-Jaja supongo que si...-sonríe divertido-seguro conocer mucha gente interesante en Tokio...

-Pero por mas gente que conozcamos... yo te voy a extrañar...- Comenta

-Vas a encontrar a otro mejor amigo-se queja caprichosamente

-No...- Se defiende caprichosa abrazándolo

-Jaja mmh... no se...

-Yo si...- Musita para luego morderle la mejilla, con suavidad.

-No hagas eso-se queja encogiéndole un poco

-Por que?- Cuestiona

-Se siente extraño...

La ojiverde lo suelta y luego se ríe frotándole la mejilla con una mano... -Te babee todo...- Comenta

Él se ríe divertido y luego se acurruca cerca de ella, la extrañaría mucho, era como su hermana, siempre habían estado juntos desde que podía recordar

-Y si me voy de mi casa?- Cuestiona

-Que?-cuestiona él volviéndose a verla

-Si... esconderme hasta que se vayan...- Comenta.

-Donde?

-No quiero mudarme tonto...- Se queja

-Ya se... yo tampoco quiero...-suspira-Pero no podes hacer eso

-Si...- Asiente y suspira, para luego besarlo en la mejilla y abrazarlo.

-Vas a ver que Tokio no es tan malo, tal vez hasta encuentres novio-agrega con la idea de levantarle el animo

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza y suspira -Te acordas de tus novias Shaoran? que se enojaban porque creían que las engañabas conmigo?- Comenta divertida, para luego mirarlo.

-Jajaja si...creo que no eran chicas muy inteligentes...-suspira

Sakura se ríe y lo mira -Pero... si cuando te llamaban estabas conmigo en mi casa o yo acá... era de esperarse...- Sonríe levemente -Debo admitir que me ponía celosa... porque estabas mucho con ellas...- Se encoge abrazándolo.

-Supongo que era un poco sospechoso...además por mas que se los explicaba no lo entendían...-le acaricia el cabello-No tenes que estar celosa, lo nuestro es diferente-la besa en la frente

Sakura asiente y cierra los ojos tranquila.

-Espera, no te duermas, no vas a cenar?

-Si...- Sonríe y asiente

-Queres que te lo traiga?

-Yo bajo con vos...- Responde

-Dejame hacerlo, quiero mimarte todo lo que pueda

Sakura se ríe y se sienta mirándolo... -Mimarme?

-Si...-sonríe y le acomoda el cabello que se le había ido a la cara

-Entonces tendré que dejar que me mimes... porque no quiero que llores...- Agrega con fingida madurez.

-Jaja así me gusta-responde de buen humor para luego ponerse de pie, Sakura se ríe y lo mira.

-Enseguida regreso, no me extrañes-la besa en la mejilla y sale

La ojiverde sonríe divertida y mira la puerta. Sin que se dieran cuenta los pocos días que distaban del fin de semana se desvanecen y llega el día en que ninguno quería pensar...

El padre de la ojiverde guardaba todo el equipaje en el auto, mientras que los hombres de la mudanza guardaban los muebles en el camión... ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en las escalinatas de la casa que se había vendido hacia poco, callados. La ojiverde miraba el auto en silencio. No era justo, para nada justo...

-Mhh.. bueno...-musita el ambarino al ver que cerraban el camión-Que tengas un buen viaje

Sakura asiente y mira el suelo sintiendo que la vista se le nublaba.

-Sakura...-musita tomándola del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos-Te prometo que vamos a vernos antes de lo que pensas

-Si...- Susurra fregándose los ojos para luego abrazarlo -Te voy a extrañar mucho- Suspira y lo suelta, para luego sacarse la cadenita que colgaba de su cuello y ponérsela -Un recuerdo...- Sonríe levemente

-Pero...era de tu madre...-musita no muy seguro-Es un recuerdo importante para vos

-Pero yo quiero que lo tengas...- Responde

-Segura?

La ojiverde asiente y lo besa en la mejilla -Nos vemos...

-Si... cuidate, y llamame cuando llegues...-cierra los últimos botones de su abrigo- No hables con extraños... y hace buenos amigos

-Mi único buen amigo sos vos...- Se queja

-Jaja vas a hacer muchos mas, estoy seguro

La ojiverde le saca la lengua y lo abraza él le corresponde el abrazo y luego la acompaña hasta el auto

-Nos vemos...- Sonríe levemente

-Si...-asiente y la besa en la frente- No me olvides

-No podría ni aunque quisiera...- Comenta -Cuidate... come bien... y hace la tarea...- Agrega contando con los dedos

-Jaja si mamá-responde divertido-

La ojiverde sonríe apenada y luego de besarlo en la mejilla sube en el auto... Shaoran la saluda desde la calle agitando la mano hasta perder de vista el vehículo. La joven lo mira hasta perderlo de vista, luego suspira y se acomoda en el asiento viendo al frente ignorando las burlas de su hermano. No estaba con ánimos para pelear.

Así transcurre un tiempo, de a poco la ojiverde se adapta al cambio, y llega a agradarle bastante, aunque había muchísimas cosas que extrañaba pero lo que mas extrañaba era la compañía del ambarino, el ir durante la tarde a tomar el te y hacer la tarea o estudiar juntos. Extrañaba mucho la presencia de su amigo, quien la había acompañado y apoyado cuando perdido a su madre. Para Shaoran las cosas tampoco eran del todo sencillas, a pesar de que seguía en su antiguo barrio al entrar en la secundaria había cambiado de colegio. El colegio mixto no era lo mismo sin la presencia de su amiga que siempre lo hacia zafarse de sus compañeras quienes Vivian acosándolo, se había resignado a los cambios, y pensaba en que no volvería a verla, ya que no habían vuelto a llamarse ni cartearse hacia ya varios años.

Una tarde volvía del colegio caminando con pesadez. Sus compañeros lo habían invitado a jugar al fútbol, pero el lo había rechazado. No estaba de ánimos ese día, solo tenia deseos de acostarse a dormir el resto de la tarde, por lo que bufa con resignación al escuchar a su madre decirle que tenia visitas que lo esperaban en su habitación, quien seria esta vez?? Sube con fastidio y abre la puerta de su habitación en silencio. Al entrar camina distraídamente hasta su escritorio donde deja su mochila y se saca el abrigo. Se sobresalta al escuchar a la persona que estaba allí ponerse de pie. Es cierto, tenia visitas...

-No se que quieras, pero hoy no tengo ganas de...-musita para luego volverse a verla quedándose callado ante la sorpresa

-Shaoran?- Cuestiona la joven también viéndolo sorprendida, para luego sonreír animada y acercarse un poco-Creciste mucho...- Comenta emocionada

-Vos también...-responde él también sorprendido para luego abrazarla. La ojiverde ríe animada abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Te extrañaba mucho...- Se queja

-Yo también...-se separa un poco de ella para verla-Me sorprendiste...

-Era el plan...- Sonríe para luego besarle la mejilla -Estas muy alto...- Comenta

-Vos no aumentaste nada de altura-responde divertido

-No es gracioso...- Se queja hinchando las mejillas

-Jaja para mi si lo es, seguís pareciendo una niña de 10 años

-Mmh!- Sacude los brazos y lo mira -No vas a decir nada como "Mira que linda estas" o esas cosas típicas que dice la gente cuando se reencuentra que parecen comentarios de abuela?

-Queres que mienta?-cuestiona divertido- Jaja no, hablando en serio, cambiaste un poco, ahora usas el cabello largo...-le toma las manos

-Es cierto...- Asiente sonriendo orgullosa para luego mirarlo -Como que si quiero que mientas? acaso no me crees linda? Que cruel!- le tira de las mejillas

-Jaja si si, sos linda

-Lo decis por compromiso... tu mama si lo dijo con sinceridad...- Agrega haciendo berrinche de niña pequeña

-No tonta jaja lo digo enserio

Sakura se ríe y lo suelta

-Cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte?? ni se te ocurra alquilar en un hotel, podes quedarte acá

-Puedo quedarme?

-Claro-asiente

La ojiverde sonríe y lo abraza colgándose de su cuello

-Jaja cuanta tiempo vas a quedarte?-le lleva el cabello hacia atrás

-Mucho...- Asiente

-Jaja mucho? y la escuela?

-Por el momento no tenemos clases allá... los profesores están en huelga o algo así...- Comenta -No prestaba atención...- Sonríe

-Ya veo...-asiente

La ojiverde se ríe y lo mira en silencio-Por que no estas de ánimos?- Cuestiona al recordar lo que había dicho al comienzo.

-No fue un buen día-se encoge de hombros

La joven lo mira en silencio, para luego tomarle la mano y sentarse con el en la cama

-Que paso?

-Nada... solo que la rutina es aburrida

-Rutina?- Ladea la cabeza

-Jaja no es divertido sin vos

-Claro... quien le gruñía a las chicas?- Cuestiona encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ahora no tengo quien me defienda-comenta

Sakura se ríe y se deja caer de espaldas sobre la cama, quedando acostada

-Te presentaría a mis amigos, pero no creo que sea buena idea-comenta divertido

-Por que?

-Me pondría celoso

La ojiverde se ríe y lo sujeta de la camisa para hacer que se acostara junto a ella.

-Y yo no me Ponta celosa cuando ellas se acercaban diciendo "Shaoraaaaan!!" y se te colgaban del cuello?- Cuestiona apretándole la nariz.

-Jaja no es algo que yo pudiera controlar

-Por eso yo lo hacia...- Asiente -Les gruñía... a veces les tiraba del pelo... jaja te acordas?

-Jaja si... sos peor que yo

-Quienes se creían?- Se queja-Yo sola podía colgarme de vos...- Agrega apoyándose en el brazo del ambarino

-Que posesiva!

Sakura se ríe y asiente

-Y contame, como es tu novio? te trata bien?-cuestiona curioso

-Mi novio?- Lo mira

-Claro..-asiente-

-No tengo...- Responde volviendo a acomodarse.

-Porque no??

-Porque... en Tokio todos son unos idiotas...- Se queja

-Porque decís eso? paso algo?-cuestiona preocupado

-No importa...- Responde sentándose

-Si importa-se sienta también

La ojiverde se mira los pies en silencio, para luego suspirar y ponerse de pie.

-Cierto... te traje algo que preparo mi papá... preparo bastante, porque se acordaba de que te encantaban sus flanes...- Comenta caminando hacia la puerta.

-Porque no queres decirme?-cuestiona tomándole la mano deteniéndola

La joven lo mira en silencio, para luego suspirar -Había comenzado a salir con un chico, pero me engaño en la fiesta de fin de año del colegio frente a mi... y el segundo con el que salí... estando ebrio intento...- Suspira y se calla, para luego sonreírle-No queres probar el flan? están buenos...- Susurra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Acá les presento otro nuevo fan fic, este es un SXS, una tierna historia sobre dos amigos de la infancia... espero que les guste y se emocionen con ella!

Los dejo por ahora, esperamos recibir muchos reviews! Y pasen por el resto de nuestras historias, Ja ne!

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	2. Popularidad

**Precious**

**Summary:** ¿Como terminará la relación de dos grandes amigos de la infancia, separados durante muchos años por una mudanza, con nuevas historias y amigos en común durante el tiempo que están lejos? ¿qué sentirán realmente el uno por el otro? SXS [UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes 

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

-----º-----º-----º----- Cambio de escena-----º-----º-----º-----

-------- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --------

_ Recapitulación _

_-Porque no queres decirme?-cuestiona tomándole la mano deteniéndola_

_La joven lo mira en silencio, para luego suspirar -Había comenzado a salir con un chico, pero me engaño en la fiesta de fin de año del colegio frente a mi... y el segundo con el que salí... estando ebrio intento...- Suspira y se calla, para luego sonreírle-No queres probar el flan? están buenos...- Susurra_.

**Capitulo 2: ** Popularidad

-Que tontos...-suspira y tira de su mano haciéndola sentar sobre sus piernas. La ojiverde lo mira en silencio, para luego apoyarse en su hombro...

-Lamento que te hicieran daño...-agrega.

-No te preocupes...- Susurra -A vos... no te lastimaron no?- Lo mira preocupada...

-No estamos hablando de mi ahora-se queja- te prometo que cuando valla van a arrepentirse

-Jaja, que dulce...- Susurra -Gracias Shaoran...- Lo mira -Te extrañaba mucho... estuve todo este tiempo trabajando como niñera para poder ahorrar y pagarme el viaje para volver a verte... me alcanzo y me queda mas para poder pagarme lugar donde hospedarme...- Agrega

-Se ve que te esforzaste mucho

-En serio puedo quedarme acá?- Lo mira

-Claro-asiente-

Sakura sonríe y lo besa en la frente -Estas molesto?- Cuestiona preocupada

-Mhh bueno... un poco-asiente- No me gusta que se metan con mi Sakura, y menos que le hagan daño

-Ya no te preocupes por eso...- Sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza -Tu Sakura?- Cuestiona

-Así es-asiente- siempre vas a ser mi chica favorita

La ojiverde se ríe y le toma la mano para luego ponerse de pie... -Vamos a dar una vuelta?- Pide para luego mirarlo -Primero te cambias...- Agrega decidida.

-Porque tengo que cambiarme?-ladea la cabeza

-Porque... no se.. quiero que lo hagas...- Se queja haciendo berrinche

-Jaja bien bien, y que queres que me ponga?

-Mmh... veamos...- Mira el ropero del ambarino, para luego darle una remera y un pantalón

-Esta bien-asiente y comienza a desabrocharse la camisa para después colgarla en una silla

-Vas a cambiarte delante mío?- Cuestiona la ojiverde desviando la vista sonrojada, para luego reírse y salir de la habitación, él se la queda viendo salir un momento, habia olvidado que ya no eran niños, se ríe y termina de cambiarse para luego salir yendo a la cocina donde la ojiverde conversaba con la madre del ambarino.

-Vamos?-cuestiona él

Sakura lo mira y asiente, para luego despedirse de la madre del ambarino, quien decía que le prepararía la habitación de huéspedes para que no se quedara en un hotel...Ambos salen a caminar por el pueblo

-Tu mama no cambio nada...- Comenta la ojiverde mirando al frente.

-Jaja puede ser

Sakura sonríe y lo mira, él sonríe y ambos se detienen al pasar por la puerta del club de donde los amigos del ambarino salían.

-Shaoran!- Lo llama uno de ellos al verlo -Jaja viniste tarde...- se queja

-Ya les dije que no iba a venir-responde él

-Y ya vemos por que...- Agrega otro viendo a la ojiverde, quien los veía en silencio

-Ella es Sakura-comenta presentándola

-Mucho gusto...- Musita la ojiverde extendiéndoles la mano dispuesta a estrecharla.

-Sos la novia de Shaoran?-cuestiona otro que se había acercado

Sakura lo mira en silencio, para luego negar con la cabeza.

-Somos amigos...- Comenta -Desde muy pequeños.

-Solo amigos?-entorna los ojos

-Sos policía?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirándolo de la misma manera.

-Jaja no, pero me alegra que no salgan juntos

Sakura suspira y toma la mano del ambarino.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela-agrega el con intenciones de irse

-A donde van? podemos ir?- Agrega otro.

-Solo estamos caminando un poco

-Entonces no va a molestarlos...- Decide el otro

-Como quieran-suspira resignado

-Y que si yo quería ir con Shaoran a un hotel?- Cuestiona la ojiverde mirándolo, al ver la expresión de sorpresa de amigo del ambarino sonríe -Claro... se creyeron que iríamos solo a caminar por ahí? por favor...- Agrega apretando la mano del ambarino

Shaoran se ríe divertido por el comentario de la ojiverde y se encoge de hombros

-Parece que hay un cambio de planes, lo lamento

Sus amigos bufan molestos y luego se van diciendo que lo verían al día siguiente...

-Porque dijiste algo así?-cuestiona él curioso una vez se quedan solos

-Yo vine a verte a vos solo...- Comenta -Yo quiero estar con vos... no con ellos...

-Entiendo-asiente y la besa en la mejilla- mañana van a hacerme muchas preguntas

-Jaja entonces vas a decirles... que fue mentira...

-Queres que se los diga? o preferís que se lo crean?

-Como vos prefieras...- Lo mira y sonríe

-Decidi vos, vos iniciaste esto

-Vos siempre arreglabas mis desquiciaos...- Se queja

-Jaja bien bien, veré que hacer

Sakura sonríe y mira al frente mientras caminaba

-A donde vamos ahora??

-Quiero tomar un helado...- Le sonríe

-Muy bien, un helado entonces

Sakura se ríe y mira al frente, le encantaba que la consintiera.

Rápidamente llega el lunes ,el castaño asiste a las clases siendo sorprendido por la ojiverde a la salida. Al ser un colegio solo de hombres, este se conmocionaba con la presencia de una mujer en el edificio. Al salir estaba rodeada de un grupo de alumnos, miraba a todos extrañada, para luego correr animada hacia el ambarino al verlo.

-Hola Shaoran!- Musita de buen humor.

-Como estas?-cuestiona el sonriendo- Viniste a buscarme? que tierna-la despeina

-Claro...- Responde luego de bajar la cabeza al ser despeinada.

-Vamos a casa? antes de que armes mas conmoción

-Pensaba comenzar a firmar autógrafos...- Agrega fingiendo aire altanero, para luego soltarlo y tomarle la mano.

-Jaja estas trayéndome problemas-comenta divertido para luego caminar con ella alejándose del colegio

-Problemas?- Lo mira

-Te volviste muy popular rápidamente-explica

-Jaja.. creo que una monja seria popular en tu colegio...- Mira al frente

-Jaja tal vez

Sakura se ríe y lo toma del brazo

-Pero cuando se trata de chicas bonitas es peor

-Yo no lo soy...- Comenta mirándolo

-Eso crees?-agrega el extrañado

-Claro...- Asiente

-De donde sacaste esa tontería?-cuestiona él fingiendo molestia

-Vos me crees bonita?

-Claro que si tonta, y no solo yo

-Pero tu opinión es la única que cuenta...- Comenta

-Jaja porque?

-Porque... es así...- Asiente

-Eso no tiene sentido...-suspira- Yo estoy dispuesto a dejar que tengas novio, pero tengo que conocerlo antes y aceptarlo

Sakura se ríe y lo mira

-Estas de acuerdo?

-Pero... yo creo que lo mejor para mi es quedarme soltera...

-Soltara? jaja no, necesitas a alguien que te cuide

-Jaja pero...- Lo mira

-Pero?

-Vos no me cuidas?

-Por ahora si-asiente

-Por que por ahora?-musita con algo de tristeza-

-Te gustaría que lo hiciera para siempre?

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira

-Jaja esta bien...aunque ese debería ser el deber de tu novio

-No quiero...- Susurra mirando al frente

-Tranquila-la besa en la sien

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira

-Sabes bien que sos como una hermana menor para mi, nunca voy a dejar de cuidarte

La ojiverde asiente y suspira en silencio

-Me alegra mucho que vinieras, anímate si??

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira.

-No vas a decirme que pasa?

-Jaja no me pasa nada...- Sonríe

-Si pasa-se queja- odio que tengas secretos conmigo

-Vos tenes novia? estaba pensando en eso...

-Mhh no ahora, tuve una, pero cortamos hace casi un mes

-Por que?- Cuestiona

-Porque salía conmigo y otro chico a la vez-se encoge de hombros- Cuando me entere, le dije que iba a perdonarla, pero que debía decidir por uno de los dos

-Y decidió por el otro...- Deduce la ojiverde mirándolo, para luego suspirar molesta -Que tonta que es...- Se queja

-Jaja no se

-Si, lo es...- Lo mira -Acaso esta ciega? MMH! que tonta que es! debería darle una lección...- Comenta mirando al frente

-Jajaj deja de decir esas cosas

La ojiverde lo toma del brazo de un modo posesivo y suspira

-A donde vamos ahora?-cuestiona él-

-No se...- Lo mira -A donde vamos?-

-Mhh...-se queda pensando- No se... ahh! si, esta noche es el cumpleaños de un amigo del colegio, te gustaría venir?

-Puedo ir?- Cuestiona

-Claro, me dijo que quería que te invitara

-Vos queres que vaya?

-Sino no te lo estaría diciendo no?

-Es cierto...- Asiente

-Jaja queres venir o no?

-Esta bien...- Responde asintiendo.

-Creo que va a ir mi ex-comenta pensativo-Porque es su prima

-Entonces si voy...- Asiente y sonríe con malicia

-Jajaj mas vale que te portes bien

-Por que?- Lo mira con cara de perro abandonado en la lluvia

-Porque no quiero que causes líos-la despeina

-Quien dijo que haría líos?- Cuestiona con inocencia-Nadie iba a enterarse...

-Si haces algo malo voy a enfadarmse-se cruza de brazos

-No...- Pide tirándole de la manga del uniforme -No te molestes Shaoran...- Agrega preocupada -Ademas, todavía no hice nada...- Se queja

-Mhh...

-Y prometo portarme bien...- Agrega en tono de niña regañada.

-Esta bien-asiente

-No estas molesto?- Cuestiona mirándolo

-Debería estarlo?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza y se apoya en su hombro.

-Tranquila, es muy difícil que me enoje con vos

-Soy un sol...- Decide

-Que exagerada...

La ojiverde se ríe y lo hace agacharse para besarlo en la mejilla, él le acaricia la cabeza y luego ambos deciden regresar, querían darse un baño y prepararse para por la noche ir a la fiesta que hacia el amigo de Shaoran.

-Shaoran! nos bañamos juntos?- Cuestiona la ojiverde

-Juntos?-ladea la cabeza y luego se encoge de hombros

-Pervertido...- Se queja la ojiverde tirandole de las mejillas

-Pero vos lo propusiste-se queja

-Pero la idea era que dijeras algo como "QUE!?"- Responde para luego reírse e ir hasta el baño cuando la madre del ambarino le decía que ya estaba listo.

El castaño se rasca la cabeza confundido, porque vivía contradiciéndose??suspira resignado y decide aprovechar el tiempo libre para hacer su tarea

Luego de un momento, la joven sale de bañarse y va a su habitación para cambiarse. Suspira resignada al ver que necesitaba otra toalla para el pelo, por lo que se acomoda el tallón y va a la habitación del ambarino, él estaba recostado en su cama resolviendo unos ejercicios de matemática

-Shaoran... puedo sacarte una toalla pequeña?- Cuestiona la ojiverde asomándose luego de golpear...

-Mh?? si, fijate, hay en el placard

La joven asiente, para luego entrar y acercarse donde le indicaba.

-Fijate, tiene que haber alguna en el estante-agrega

-Si...- Asiente, para luego estornudar...

-Jaja que haces así?-cuestiona al verla con la toalla-

-Es que...- Lo mira con cara de bebe a punto de llorar -Es que... no quería mojar la ropa con el pelo...- Agrega

-Que complicada-comenta divertido para luego ponerse de pie y buscar una toalla, luego se pone detrás de ella y levanta con cuidado su cabello para después acomodar la toalla en su espalda-Ahora vestite antes de que te enfermes

-Si...- Asiente enderezándose-No soy complicada...- Se queja

-Jaja si lo sos

-Mmh...- Hincha las mejillas y suspira -Bien...- Se queja y lo mira -Deberías ir a bañarte...- Agrega señalando de modo acusador

-Si si, enseguida voy

La ojiverde se ríe y luego sale yendo a cambiarse. Shaoran busca su ropa y luego va a bañarse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Por fin les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia!!Muchísimas gracias a las personas que nos hicieron llegar su comentario, espero vuelvan a hacerlo porque nos anima a seguir escribiendo! Nos leemos pronto. 

Chibi-Chise y Maeryx


	3. Nuevo compañero de clases

Precious

**Precious**

**Summary:** ¿Como terminará la relación de dos grandes amigos de la infancia, separados durante muchos años por una mudanza, con nuevas historias y amigos en común durante el tiempo que están lejos? ¿qué sentirán realmente el uno por el otro? SXS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 3: ****Nuevo compañero de clases**

_-Que complicada-comenta divertido para luego ponerse de pie y buscar una toalla, luego se pone detrás de ella y levanta con cuidado su cabello para después acomodar la toalla en su espalda-Ahora vestite antes de que te enfermes_

_-Si...- Asiente enderezándose-No soy complicada...- Se queja_

_-Jaja si lo sos_

_-Mmh...- Hincha las mejillas y suspira -Bien...- Se queja y lo mira -Deberías ir a bañarte...- Agrega señalando de modo acusador_

_-Si si, enseguida voy_

_La ojiverde se rie y luego sale yendo a cambiarse. Shaoran busca su ropa y luego va a bañarse._

Luego de un momento, ambos salen ya cambiados para ir a la fiesta. El castaño se había vestido de modo sencillo, llevaba un jean y una camisa a rayas

La ojiverde se acomoda la falta escocesa tableada que llevaba puesta, para luego arreglarse la blusa color crema.

-Por que me apurabas?- Cuestiona mirándolo -Tanto queres ver a tu ex?- Agrega

-Si, no sabes, muero de ganas-responde él

Sakura asiente y permanece callada. No entendía por que, pero esa respuesta le había dolido...

-Jaja es una broma-la mira

-Una broma?- Lo mira

-Me da igual si la veo o no

La ojiverde asiente y le toma la mano...

-Y vos? que tenes para decir?-cuestiona él- Cuando viniste a verme después de tanto tiempo no te habías arreglado así... acaso hay alguno de mis compañeros que te guste?

-Yo si quiero ver a tu ex...- Responde viendo al frente.

-Jaja y que tiene que ver eso con tu ropa?

-Todo es un plan estratégico...- Comenta asintiendo.

-Mhh claro-se encoge de hombros sin entender.

Al cabo de un momento llegan a la casa. Sakura miraba todo en silencio, para luego sujetar mejor la mano del ambarino, luego de saludar a todos los presentes ambos se sientan.

-Es ella?- Cuestiona la ojiverde en un susurro señalando a una joven.

-Mh?-cuestiona él apoyando el vaso del que bebía en la mesa- Ahh si

-Genial...- Susurra ella animada, para luego tomar una servilleta y jugar con esta.

-Que tiene de genial??

-Ya te dije que todo es un plan estratégico...- Lo mira -No confías en mi?- Cuestiona con un brillo extraño en los ojos

-Me das miedo...-suspira

-Esta bien...- Suspira -No voy a hacer nada... solo por vos, me voy a portar bien...- Asiente

-Muy bien-sonríe y la besa en la mejilla consiguiendo que la castaña se apoyara en su hombro

-Enseguida vengo-agrega poniéndose de pie, uno de sus amigos le había pedido que lo acompañara a comprar cigarrillos al quiosco

Sakura asiente y se incorpora para jugar con el vaso que tenia frente a ella... Shaoran y su amigo salen

Una vez fuera, este suspira y lo mira -Bien... confesa... ella te gusta? son novios?- cuestiona

-Mh? No, ella ya lo dijo, somos amigos hace tiempo

-Pero no te gusta?- Cuestiona.

-No, solo somos amigos, porque?

-No lo se... es que... se los ve muy unidos...- Mira al frente

-Bueno, es verdad-asiente- ella es como una hermana menor para mi

-Ya veo...- Asiente y sonríe -Entonces... no te molesta si le digo de salir...?

-No si me prometes que vas a cuidarla bien

-Vos me conoces bien...- Se queja

-Si, es verdad

El joven se ríe animado. Luego de comprar los cigarrillos ambos regresan.

-Mh? Y Sakura?-cuestiona Shaoran al no verla en la sala

-Yamazaki le pidió que la ayudara con algo...- Comenta otro señalando que habían subido

Shaoran suspira y sube a ver sobresaltándose al escuchar gritos de su amiga, los cuales eran opacados por el ruido de la música proveniente de la planta baja. Se apresura a subir mas rápido y entra bruscamente en la habitación. Sobresaltando a su compañero, quien estaba en la cama sobre la ojiverde que intentaba soltarse

-Yamasaki...-musita molesto apretando los puños para luego acercarse y golpearlo

El joven comienza a devolverle los golpes mientras que la joven gritaba que se detuvieran, un momento después un par de jóvenes mas suben al escuchar los gritos de la chica. Al ver la escena separan al ambarino y al dueño de casa. Shaoran una vez se pone de pie se acerca a Sakura y la toma de la mano para luego salir de la habitación y bajar para irse. La ojiverde lo sigue con torpeza, para luego encogerse al salir. Sentía vergüenza. Shaoran caminaba callado hacia la casa.

-Shaoran...- Susurra la joven apretándole la mano, él permanece en silencio

-Estas molesto conmigo?- Cuestiona.

-Yamasaki te gusta?

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza y se detiene-Dijo que quería que lo ayudara con algo...- Susurra soltándolo

-Sos muy tonta al creer algo así, no debiste subir con el

La ojiverde asiente y luego se va hacia otro lado.

-A donde vas??-musita el

-No se...- Responde fregándose los ojos, para luego comenzar a caminar mas rápido

-No, vamos a casa-responde alcanzándola para luego tomarla del brazo

-Me duele...- Se queja mirándolo con los ojos irritados.

-Deja de llorar, volvamos a casa

Sakura suspira y se suelta para luego caminar de regreso...el camina a su lado callado. La joven se frotaba un brazo en silencio. Ninguno dice nada hasta llegar a la casa donde el castaño abre y la deja entrar para después ingresar él.

Todo estaba en silencio. Sakura suspira y se va a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra. Shaoran va a beber un vaso de agua a la cocina y luego también se va a su habitación.

Al día siguiente el castaño se levanta algo tarde y luego de ducharse baja a desayunar. Allí solo su madre bebía una taza de café.

-Buenos días-la saluda él sentándose

-Buenos días...- Le sonríe la mujer tranquilamente, para luego servirle el desayuno.

-Sakura ya se levanto?

-Si...- Asiente -Salió al jardín...

-Ya veo

-Que paso?- Cuestiona la mujer mirándolo, para luego sonreír-Te acordas cuando ella y su familia se mudaron al lado Shaoran?

-Mh? no mucho...

La mujer se ríe y asiente -Cuando bajaron del auto... Cuando la viste corriste a la cocina y me dijiste "Mama... un ángel se mudo a la casa de al lado..."- Comenta bebiendo de su taza.

-No me acordaba de eso... era muy chico

Su madre asiente y le sonríe, para luego ponerse de pie y lavar la taza.

-Eras muy chico...- Asiente -Y también... cuando la madre de Sakura murió... Estabas alarmado...- Comenta

-Supongo que si...

-Por que pelearon?- Cuestiona la mujer volviendo a sentarse.

-Por algo que paso ayer

-Que paso?- Insiste

-No importa-suspira y se pone de pie- Voy al club, vuelvo más tarde

-Esta bien...- Asiente y suspira.

-Hasta luego-sale

La mujer lo mira salir, para luego comenzar a limpiar la casa. Shaoran atraviesa el pequeño jardín y luego camina hacia el club volviendo a la hora del almuerzo, su madre trabajaba a esa hora así que tendría que prepararse la comida

Al entrar, se sorprende al sentir el aroma de la comida en la cocina deja el bolso en el comedor y va hacia allí, se moría de hambre. La ojiverde terminaba de poner la mesa en silencio, para luego suspirar y apagar el fuego. Shaoran suspira y busca algo para calentarse en la heladera.

-No vas a comer eso?- Cuestiona señalando lo que había preparado-Lo hice para vos... yo... no tengo hambre...- Agrega, para luego salir de la cocina

-Porque no vas a comer?-cuestiona siguiéndola saliendo de la cocina también

-No me siento bien...- Responde, para luego sentarse en el sillón.

-Que te pasa?

-Nada...- Niega con la cabeza -Anda a comer... o va a enfriarse y no sabe bien si esta frío...

-Si no te sentís bien supongo que no es momento para que hablemos no?

-De que?- Lo mira -De lo de ayer?- Agrega -Como vos quieras...-Susurra mirándose las rodillas

-Quería pedirte perdón...

-No hiciste nada malo... yo tengo la culpa de todo...- Se friega los ojos

-No debí tratarte así, no fue tu culpa

-Claro que la tengo... soy muy tonta...- Susurra repitiendo las palabras del ambarino.

-No, no lo sos-se sienta a su lado- Te hizo daño?

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza y lo mira en silencio.

-No me lo habría perdonado si te pasaba algo...-suspira- Me perdonas?

-No tenes que pedirme perdón por nada... la que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo... porque yo fui la tonta...- Responde.

-No, deja de decir eso

La ojiverde asiente y lo abraza escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Lamento haberme enojado y haberte tratado mal... es que ayer estaba muy molesto...

-Por mi culpa...- Susurra -No pude dormir...- Se queja

-Debiste venir a mi habitación-le acaricia la cabeza-

-Es que... estabas molesto conmigo... y... yo no quería molestarte...

-Aunque este molesto seguimos siendo amigos

-Sos la persona más importante para mi Shaoran...- Susurra.

-Entonces me perdonas?-insiste

-Si...- Asiente y suspira

-No tenes que ser tan confiada Sakura...

-Si...- Repite y se acomoda

-Vamos a almorzar? esa comida olía muy bien y muero de hambre

-Esta bien...- susurra.

-Estas bien?

-Si...- Asiente y le toma la mano, para luego ponerse de pie.

-Segura?

La ojiverde asiente y le tira de la mano para guiarlo a la cocina ambos se sientan a comer, Sakura comía en silencio mirando su plato...

-Decime que pasa-insiste

-Ayer... tuve mucho miedo...- Comenta -Y pensaba en que fue lo que mas me asusto de todo lo que paso...

-No es muy difícil de saber

-Me hizo acordar a mi ex...- Comenta y suspira -Y me aterre... cuando te molestaste conmigo

-Tonta, eso es lo de menos-suspira

-Para mí no...- Se queja

-Sabes que no me enojaría por algo así

-Si...- Suspira.

Él sonríe tranquilo de que todo se aclarara y la besa en la mejilla amorosamente.

El lunes en la primera hora, el profesor comenta que ese día asistiría un compañero nuevo...

-Podes pasar...- Culmina mirando la puerta, la cual se abre dejando entrar a un joven de cabello algo largo recogido en una trenza. -Su nombre es Touya Kinomoto...- Comenta señalando al chico quien miraba a sus compañeros en silencio...

Shaoran se pone de pie haciendo sobresaltar a los demás, sorprendido. El joven se acomoda unos lentes que tenia, para luego limpiarlos con su camisa...

-Ocurre algo Li?- Cuestiona el profesor...

-Mh...no-se sienta nuevamente

-Bien...- Musita el tutor, para luego mirar al chico nuevo -Kinomoto... podes sentarte allí- Comenta señalando el puesto frente a Shaoran...

Él asiente y se sienta. La clase transcurre tranquilamente, llegando la hora del almuerzo... allí el castaño se acerca al nuevo compañero y lo toma del brazo.

-Que haces acá?

-Shh...- Se queja, para luego sacarse los lentes y sonreírle -No crees que me veo bien?- Susurra


	4. Fiesta arruinada

Precious

**Precious**

**Summary:** ¿Como terminará la relación de dos grandes amigos de la infancia, separados durante muchos años por una mudanza, con nuevas historias y amigos en común durante el tiempo que están lejos? ¿qué sentirán realmente el uno por el otro? SXS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 4: Fiesta arruinada**

_-Ocurre algo Li?- Cuestiona el profesor._

_-Mh...no-se sienta nuevamente_

_-Bien...- Musita el tutor, para luego mirar al chico nuevo -Kinomoto... podes sentarte allí- Comenta señalando el puesto frente a Shaoran..._

_Él asiente y se sienta. La clase transcurre tranquilamente, llegando la hora del almuerzo... allí el castaño se acerca al nuevo compañero y lo toma del brazo._

_-Que haces acá?_

_-Shh...- Se queja, para luego sacarse los lentes y sonreírle -No crees que me veo bien?- Susurra_

Él la miro callado un momento considerando para luego negar bruscamente con la cabeza.

-No, estas loca!

-Shh!- Le tapa la boca -No grites así...- Se queja -No ves? Soy Touya Kinomoto... en todo caso estoy loco

-Porque haces esto??

-No es obvio? para poder venir al colegio con vos...- Comenta-Te sorprendí?- Cuestiona sonriendo

-Si...-suspira-es peligroso

-Por que?- Cuestiona...

-Que pasaría si se dieran cuenta?

-No van a darse cuenta...- Se pone los lentes-Puedo jugar cualquier deporte masculino, y este disfraz es perfecto...- comenta con orgullo...

-Mhh... no estoy de acuerdo

-Por que?- suspira

-No es buena idea...Touya

-Jaja suena tan lindo cuando lo decís así...- Comenta de buen humor

-Que tiene de lindo?

-Jaja, no lo se... suena divertido...- Agrega

-No lo es-se queja- que queres para almorzar?

-No se... que almuerzan acá?- Lo mira

-Anda al bufet y fijate-bosteza

Touya asiente animado y sale del curso. Shaoran se despereza resignado y mira a la gente ir de un lado a otro, se había vuelto loca? Sakura era demasiado impulsiva, y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza difícilmente se le sacaba, pero porque siquiera se lo había dicho? Suspira y la mira entrar de nuevo con una enorme bolsa con comida.

-Que trajiste ahí??

-De todo...- Comenta sentándose a su lado para luego abrir la bolsa.

-Trajiste algo para mi??

-Claro...- Asiente y le da la bolsa -Fijate lo que queres...- sonríe

-Decime vos, es lo mismo

-Jaja, compre de todo...- Comenta para luego comer un sándwich, él asiente y toma unas cosas para almorzar también, la ojiverde comía tranquilamente.

Luego de esto transcurre un largo mes... Shaoran no había dejado de preocuparse por la actitud de Sakura allí, pero ella parecía agregárselas bien. Estaba en varios de los clubes. Y era buena en todos. Era como si fuera un chico, tenia muchos admiradores últimamente, y hasta le habían llegado algunas cartas de amor.

-Que sujetos tan extraños...- Comenta al abrir su casillero y ver las cartas caer al suelo, también había chocolates y demás cosas.

-Que tontería...- Se queja tirando las cosas a la basura, aunque guarda las cartas, puesto que sentía curiosidad.

-Sos muy popular-comenta Shaoran

-Son demasiado extraños...- Se queja la ojiverde mirándolo -Por dios... se supone que soy hombre... como pueden?- Cuestiona

-Jaja parece que hasta como hombre sos atractiva

-Lo se... mi belleza no tiene limites...- Comenta con fingida resignación, para luego reírse -Chocolate?- Le da la caja de bombones.

-Jaja me la regalas?? que bien!

-Jaja claro...- Asiente -No quiero engordar...

-Perfecto-la abre comenzando a comer contento

La ojiverde serie divertida, para luego dejar sus libros -Nos vamos?- Lo mira

-Si, vamos-asiente y la sigue

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente mirando al frente, saludando a las jóvenes que los miraban mientras susurraban entre ellas. Aquello era bastante divertido.

-Que raros son-se queja el ambarino

-Jaja, vamos... es divertido...- Se queja la ojiverde

-Supongo que si

Sakura se ríe mirando al frente, para luego sacarse los lentes y soltarse el pelo...

-No deberías hacer eso en la escuela

-Hacer que?- Cuestiona mirándolo mientras se hacia una coleta alta.

-Pueden descubrirte

-Es cierto...- Asiente y se acomoda los lentes

Ambos caminan hasta el aula donde se acomodan. La ojiverde se acomoda en su sitio, para luego subir los pies en la mesa y desperezarse. Mas tarde anuncian que ese viernes se realizaría una fiesta en el colegio con motivo de año nuevo.

-Año nuevo...- Musita la ojiverde incorporándose, todos estaban contentos con la noticia ya que podrían invitar a alguien que los acompañara. Sakura suspira y abre su cuaderno... así comienza la clase

El día transcurre tranquilamente llegando la hora de salida. Shaoran y Sakura regresan juntos como siempre conversando sobre la fiesta

-A quien vas a invitar Shaoran?- Cuestiona mirándolo mientras se acomodaba el pelo...

-No tengo idea...-responde pensativo- supongo que a alguna de las chicas del club

Sakura asiente y mira al frente...

-Vos??

-No creo que vaya...- Responde

-Porque no?

-Sugerís que invite a una chica?- Lo mira

-Jaja no se...tal vez-se encoge de hombros

Sakura suspira y mira al frente... -No voy a ir

-Es una lastima...

-Por que?

-Quería que vinieras

-Que lastima...

-Jaja que cruel

La ojiverde sonríe levemente y lo mira

-Mhh.. y si venís conmigo?-propone él.

-Con vos?- Lo mira

-Claro-asiente

-Seguro??- Cuestiona

-Si, porque no?

-Pensé que preferirías invitar a una de las chicas del club, como dijiste... porque ellas son mas lindas, mas estilizadas...- Musita

-Jaja tal vez...-se queda pensativo-pero decidí que quiero que vengas conmigo

Sakura se ríe y suspira -Te da miedo que te rechacen??- Le sonríe

-Jaja no necesitas una excusa, si no queres venir decídmelo y listo

-Si quiero...- Responde tomándole la mano, él asiente de buen humor y le toma la mano también entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-Este uniforme es horrible...- Se queja soltando el primer botón de la camisa y aflojando la corbata.

-Jajaja bueno, que pretendes?? eso te pasar por anotarte en una escuela para chicos

-No pude resistirme... estar rodeada de chicos era mi sueño...- Responde para luego apoyarse en su hombro-Era la única alternativa que se me ocurrió para poder ir a la escuela con vos...

-Jajaja me suena mas creíble la primera razón, debe ser como un paraíso para vos

Sakura se ríe y niega con la cabeza-Solo por vos... todo este esfuerzo es por vos... deberías sentirte halagado...- Se queja y lo mira

-Pero que chica tan tierna-responde divertido. La ojiverde lo mira y le saca la lengua. Él se ríe y luego le dirige una mirada de odio a un joven que se había quedado mirando a la ojiverde de modo extraño. La joven suspira y lo imita sin comprender que era lo que veía...

-Me molesta la gente así-se queja el castaño.

-Así?- Cuestiona, para luego apoyarse en su hombro

-Si...-asiente

-No le hagas caso...- Susurra

-Mhh...pero...

-Pero?- Lo mira -Shaoran... no deberías preocuparte... no vale la pena la gente como el...- Sonríe

-Claro-suspira

-Jaja pero que?- Musita

-Pero me molesta-se queja

La ojiverde se ríe y lo abraza-Que tierno...

-Tierno?-la mira

-Te preocupas por mi...- Responde divertida

-Claro que si

La ojiverde se rie y lo besa en la mejilla, él le sonríe y continua caminando hasta la casa. Una vez allí, ambos se sientan en la cocina a terminar sus deberes.

-Tenes que pensar que vas a usar-comenta él

-Es cierto...- Asiente y lo mira

-Alguna idea en mente?

-No...- Responde negando con la cabeza, para luego apoyar su frente en la del ambarino-Pero va a ser algo bien lindo...

-Jaja si vos lo decís

-Claro que si...- Responde

-Muy bien-sonríe y la besa en la mejilla

La ojiverde sonríe y termina su tarea en silencio, rápidamente llega el día de la fiesta. La joven hacia esperar al ambarino diciendo que todavía no había terminado de cambiarse, él suspira resignado y la espera de pie junto a la puerta, hacia media hora estaba allí, que estaba haciendo que demoraba tanto?

-Listo...- Musita la ojiverde una vez sale de la habitación. Llevaba un vestido color crema que llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, tenia el cabello suelto con una bincha decorándolo.

-Tardaste mucho...-se queja él

-Si, ya se... perdón...- Se queja

-Jaja no te preocupes, creo que la espera valió la pena-le toma la mano haciéndola dar una vuelta

La ojiverde se ríe y lo mira -Crees?- Cuestiona

-Jaja si, te ves muy linda

-Jaja gracias...- Sonrie

-Vamos? ya estamos llegando taradísimo

-Si...- Asiente y sale

Ambos caminan hasta el colegio donde la fiesta ya había comenzado, ambos entran tranquilamente en el lugar, luego de saludar a los amigos del ambarino se quedan allí conversando con ellos. Sakura permanecía callada sin soltar la mano del ambarino, luego de un momento todos se dispersan ya que un grupo iría a bailar. La ojiverde suspira mirando a su alrededor en silencio

-Que pasa?

-Mh?- Lo mira -Nada- Sonríe

-Mmhh.. a mi no me engañas-se queja

-Jaja solo veía el lugar...- Responde

-Mhh... como digas

Sakura se ríe y lo besa en la mejilla.

-Shaoran!-exclama uno de sus amigos acercándose corriendo-Podrías venir un momento?

La ojiverde lo mira en silencio, para luego mirar al ambarino.

-Podes?-insiste su amigo

-Mhhh que pasa??

-Es algo importante-insiste

Sakura suspira y lo empuja con suavidad-Anda...

-Bien bien, enseguida regreso

-Si...- Asiente y se sienta.

Shaoran se va con su amigo, ella lo mira irse en silencio, para luego bajar la mirada a sus pies, así pasa casi una hora, estaba comenzando a molestarse, porque no regresaba? Suspira y se pone de pie para luego ir a buscarlo, recorre el salón con la mirada para verlo por fin en un rincón cerca de las escaleras, estaba con una chica la cual besaba. Aprieta los puños en silencio, sintiendo como la vista se le empañaba. Por que se sentía desilusionada? El era su amigo, pero le importaba demasiado aquello. Traga saliva molesta y se acerca, para luego sujetarlo del cuello de la camisa por la espalda y tirar. Él se sobresalta y abre los ojos para verla.

-Sakura, me asustaste...-suspira- Ella es Lina-agrega presentándole a la chica que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas

-Crees que me importa?- Cuestiona -S...sos... Dios Shaoran... sos igual que todos!- Se queja molesta

-Que?-ladea la cabeza sin comprender

-Sos un idiota!- Exclama -Como podes hacer algo así!?- Cuestiona para luego suspirar y caminar hacia la salida. Se iría a su casa.

-Ey! porque te pones así??-suspira- Amhh... disculpame si?? regreso mas tarde-agrega hablándole a la joven quien asiente para luego ponerse de pie y seguirla

La ojiverde caminaba mirando al frente molesta. Como se atrevía? para que la había invitado si iba a dejarla sola, por irse con una chica que acababa de conocer!? Se friega los ojos al sentir que le ardían.

-Sakura! espera!-la llama tomándole la mano al alcanzarla

-Soltame!- Exclama zafándose para seguir caminando

-No-se queja volviendo a tomarle la mano-Lamento haber demorado, pero no es para que te pongas así

-No demoraste! me olvidaste!- Lo mira -Sos un idiota... como los demás...- Se queja -Es horrible cuando crees conocer a alguien... y este te sorprende... y así...- Suspira -Dejame en paz... me voy a Tokyo...- Culmina comenzando a caminar de nuevo

-Pero...Sakura...-musita siguiéndola

-Vas a negar que te olvidaste de mi?- Cuestiona ya algo mas calmada, mirando el suelo-Porque no voy a creerte... me preocupe...- Suspira -Andate con Lina...- Susurra mirando al frente.

-Voy a acompañarte a casa, es tarde

Sakura suspira en silencio. Al llegar a la casa se saca la bincha y se desordena el cabello molesta, para luego encerrarse en su habitación. Shaoran suspira y va a ducharse, luego de cambiarse toca la puerta de la habitación de la ojiverde. Pero esta no respondía. Desde fuera, podía escuchar un leve sollozo.

-Sakura... quiero que hablemos..-dice él

-Yo no quiero... andate con Lina y dejame en paz...- Susurra

-No, quiero que hablemos, abrime...

Sakura permanece callada... Luego suspira y abre un poco la puerta...

-Puedo pasar?

-Hace lo que quieras...- Suspira y vuelve a meterse en la cama.

-No entiendo porque estas tan molesta...-musita sentándose en el borde de la cama

-Sos un tonto...- Se queja escondiendo el rostro en la almohada-Un idiota sin remedio...

-Lo lamento... no quiero que llores...-le acaricia la cabeza

-No me toques...- Pide corriendo la cabeza-Me dejaste sola prometiendo que volverías rápido...

-Disculpame si?

-Yo quería que bailaras conmigo...- Susurra apretando los puños -No te das idea de lo mucho que me dolió que me olvidaras...

-Todavía no termino la fiesta, podemos volver y bailar queres?

-Así no vas a arreglarlo...- Lo mira, para luego fregarse los ojos-Pero esto... me hizo darme cuenta... vos no me ves como a una mujer no?- Suspira -Soy como un chico mas... para vos...- Suspira y se acuesta dándole la espalda

-No es así...Sakura, no te enfades

-No me enfado... me dolió... estoy dolida...- Suspira

-Lo lamento...-le acomoda el cabello-se que fui muy tonto, pero cometí un error, perdoname si?

Sakura suspira y esconde la cabeza bajo la almohada...

-Bueno... mejor te dejo en paz-se pone de pie.


	5. No entiendo lo que siento

Precious

**Precious**

**Summary:** ¿Como terminará la relación de dos grandes amigos de la infancia, separados durante muchos años por una mudanza, con nuevas historias y amigos en común durante el tiempo que están lejos? ¿qué sentirán realmente el uno por el otro? SXS UA

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 5: No entiendo lo que siento**

_-Así no vas a arreglarlo...- Lo mira, para luego fregarse los ojos-Pero esto... me hizo darme cuenta... vos no me ves como a una mujer no?- Suspira -Soy como un chico mas... para vos...- Suspira y se acuesta dándole la espalda_

_-No es así...Sakura, no te enfades_

_-No me enfado... me dolió... estoy dolida...- Suspira_

_-Lo lamento...-le acomoda el cabello-se que fui muy tonto, pero cometí un error, perdoname si?_

_Sakura suspira y esconde la cabeza bajo la almohada..._

_-Bueno... mejor te dejo en paz-se pone de pie._

Ella permanece un momento callada antes de volver a hablar.

-No...- Susurra.

-Queres que me quede?

Sakura suspira y se sienta mirándolo.

-No llores mas si? me duele verte así

-Es tu culpa...- Se queja fregándose los ojos

-Si, lo se...-le toma las manos para que no se lastimara los ojos

-Te gusta Lina?- Cuestiona mirando el suelo

-No la conozco, así que no lo se...

Sakura suspira y mira hacia otro lado-Eso es lo que me molesta... ni la conoces y la besaste!- Se queja

-Bueno, me pareció bonita, y es agradable...

-Entonces significa que yo no soy bonita ni agradable...- Se levanta para luego tomar su pañuelo y sentarse.

-Vos que tenes que ver?

Sakura suspira y se friega los ojos...

-Claro que sos bonita y agradable Sakura...-le acaricia el rostro suavemente

La ojiverde baja la mirada al suelo-No mas que Lina...- Suspira

-Claro que si tonta

-Entonces?- Susurra.

-Entonces que?

-Por que la besaste?

-Porque quise...

-Sos igual a mi ex novio... a los dos...- Suspira y se pone de pie.

-No...

-No?- Lo mira para luego abrir la puerta e ir a la cocina.

Shaoran suspira y se recuesta en la cama viendo el techo, se sentía mal con lo que ella acababa de decir, de verdad él era así? Después de un momento, la ojiverde vuelve con un vaso de agua. Se sienta en el borde de la cama y bebe un poco, para luego dejarlo en la mesa de luz y acostarse.

-No te molestes si? yo no soy así...-agrega él abrazándola suavemente recostado a su lado

-No?- Lo mira y suspira

-No... me crees?

La ojiverde suspira y asiente, para luego acomodarse de lado, dándole la espalda.

-No te enfades si? lo lamento mucho, no voy a volver a comportarme así-la besa en el hombro cariñosamente.

-No hagas eso...- Pide

-Porque no?

-Porque... me hace sentir extraña...

-Extraña? como?

La ojiverde se sonroja y suspira-Buenas noches...

-Decime...-insiste volviendo a besarla del mismo modo

-Basta...- se queja

-Jaja decime...-insiste besándola en el hombro para luego bajar despacio por su brazo

-N...no!- Musita la ojiverde sacudiéndose, para luego mirarlo.

-Jaja esta bien, te dejo en paz-sonríe

-Disfrutas demasiado ponerme nerviosa... no?- cuestiona, luego suspira y mira el techo.

-Si...-asiente

-Por que?

-No se...-responde abrazándola un poco mas fuerte para acercarla a el

-No es justo...- Se queja fregándose los ojos.

-Te quiero mucho Sakura... sabes? No quiero perderte otra vez.

La ojiverde lo mira, para luego suspirar y besarlo, él se sorprende un poco y le corresponde, aunque aquello lo confundía. Una vez se separan, la ojiverde se tapa la boca.

-Lo siento...- Susurra apenada, él la mira callado.

-No debí hacerlo... n...no debí...- Susurra -Porque... yo... ah...uhmm...- Balbucea

-Tranquila...-le acaricia el rostro

-Soy una tonta...- Suspira y se acomoda-Buenas noches...

-Puedo quedarme aquí?-cuestiona él

-Si...- Susurra sonrojada, para luego cerrar los ojos.

-Que descanses-agrega para luego besarla en la mejilla

-Igualmente...- Lo abraza y rápidamente se queda dormida.

--

La joven abre un poco los ojos y se cubre mejor con las mantas al sentir frío... Shaoran dormía cómodo a su lado. La ojiverde lo mira en silencio, luego sonríe y lo besa en la frente, para después levantarse, taparlo y acercarse a la ventana. Shaoran se despierta un momento después y la mira sin levantarse, estaba muy cómodo como para moverse.

La ojiverde miraba en silencio el jardín, para luego apoyar la frente. Había nevado durante la noche.

-Buenos días Sakura-la saluda él

La ojiverde lo mira y sonríe levemente -Buenos días...

-Dormiste bien?

-Si...- Asiente -Vos?-

-Si muy bien-asiente con una sonrisa

-Me alegra...- Responde y mira la ventana

-Si...-se despereza y se sienta para luego ponerse de pie y abrazarla por la espalda-Seguís molesta?

La ojiverde niega con la cabeza y lo mira

-Que alivio..-suspira

-Por que?

-Porque me preocupara que siguieras enfadada conmigo, Sakura mira al frente callada.

-Queres bajar a desayunar?-cuestiona sin soltarla ocultando el rostro en su cuello

-Si...- Asiente

-Vamos...-asiente y la suelta, Sakura asiente y lo sigue. Ambos bajan y toman el desayuno q la madre del ambarino les había preparado

-Nevó...- Comenta la ojiverde viendo a la madre del chico, esta le sonríe

-Es cierto...- Asiente

-Que lindo...queres salir a ver la nieve?-le propone el castaño.

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira, él sonríe y acaba su desayuno para luego subir a buscar abrigo para ambos, Sakura se cambia poniéndose ropa abrigada

-Lista? -cuestiona él

-Si...- Asiente y sonríe, él le toma la mano y ambos salen

Al terminar de salir, la ojiverde resbala cayendo sentada...

-Estas bien?-cuestiona agachándose a su lado

La ojiverde asiente y se ríe levemente -Que torpe que soy...-

-Jaja si...-le toma la otra mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie cayendo el también

La joven se ríe y lo mira... -Dejame ayudarte...- Musita tomando un poco de nieve, para luego ponerla en su cabeza-Mucho mejor...- sonríe

-Mhh... eso no me parece divertido-se queja para luego tomar algo de nieve y metersela dentro del abrigo en la espalda

-N..No!!- Se queja retorciéndose al sentir frío

-Jaja te lo mereces

-Yo me lo merezco??- Cuestiona tomando un poco mas de nieve para untársela en todo el rostro

-Mhh!-se queja él hasta tomar sus manos para que dejara de hacerlo

La ojiverde se ríe, para luego intentar ponerse de pie, una vez que lo logra el castaño toma su mano tirando de ella haciéndola caer de nuevo

-Me había costado mucho!- Se queja sujetándose del abrigo del joven para no ir de frente al suelo.

-Jaja sos tan divertida Sakura..

La ojiverde sonrie y le acaricia el rostro...

-Hace bastante frio-comenta él- Porque no vamos a una confitería a tomar algo caliente? yo invito

-Yo quiero jugar en la nieve...- Se queja tomándole las manos -Pero también quiero un chocolate caliente...

-Jaja tenes que elegir

-Y no podemos uno primero y el otro después?

-Esta bien-asiente

La ojiverde sonríe y se pone de pie... Ambos se quedan allí un rato mas, jugando con la nieve hasta que sienten demasiado frío y deciden ir a una confitería

-Tengo la cara entumecida...- Comenta la ojiverde frotándose las mejillas

-Jaja estas muy fría-comenta acariciando su rostro con los guantes para darle calor

-Fue tu culpa por tirarme tantas veces en la nieve...- Responde, para luego sacarle la lengua

-Jaja ahora por eso voy a invitarte un chocolate caliente

-Con torta?- Sonrie

-Jaja bien bien

-Entonces voy a perdonarte...- Asiente

-Muy bien-sonríe y besa su mano la cual sostenía

La ojiverde se sonroja y baja la mirada avergonzada. Shaoran camina de buen humor con ella hasta llegar a la confitería donde entran, se sorprende al ver que quien los atendería seria Lina. La ojiverde aprieta la mano del ambarino, para luego suspirar mirando el suelo,

-Buenos días Lina-la saluda él- Vamos a querer dos tazas de chocolate caliente y una porción de torta, esta bien?

La joven asiente y sonríe, para luego besarlo a modo de saludo separándose rápidamente de él para ir a hacer el pedido.

-Ya me dieron nauceas...- Comenta la ojiverde

-Lastima, entonces yo voy a comerme tu porción te torta-responde él

-No quiero que vuelva a besarte...- Susurra

-No seas así si?

La ojiverde mira el suelo y asiente

-Vamos, animate, nos divertimos mucho no?

-Si...- Asiente y lo mira

-Entonces quiero verte contenta

-Pero... ella te beso y me molesto...- Se queja hinchando las mejillas

-Jajaj porque te molesto?

Sakura suspira y lo mira -Porque sentí celos... porque... no quiero que lo haga...

-No te preocupes,sólo fue un beso amistoso-se encoge de hombros para luego tomar la servilleta y hacer con esta un barquito que le da ala ojiverde.

Sakura suspira, toma el barco y lo mira -Y si yo te beso... es lo mismo... no?

-Porque me preguntas eso?-cuestiona viendo hacia afuera

-Lo seria?- Insiste

-No se... -responde para luego mirar a Lina quien traía la bandeja con su pedido.

-Aca tienen...- Musita para luego sonreírle al ambarino-Tenes que hacer algo después Shaoran?- Cuestiona

-Mhh... no se...-mira a Sakura esperando que dijera algo

-Si tiene...- Musita la joven poniéndose de pie molesta-El va a salir conmigo...- Agrega mirándola -Y no quiero que ninguna rubia tonta este en el medio...- Culmina -Entendido?

-Ya la escuchaste-responde Shaoran divertido

La joven mesera mira a la ojiverde, para luego mirar al ambarino e irse dolida...

-Mucho mejor...- Musita Sakura tomando su taza.

-Creo que fuiste un poco cruel...-musita él viendo por donde se había ido la joven

-Pobrecita...- Responde irónicamente.

-Lo digo enserio

-Así me sentí yo ayer...- Musita -Y no voy a disculparme...- Suspira -Si lo preferís... salí con ella...- Culmina terminando el chocolate.

-No dije eso, solo creo que no debiste tratarla así

-Bien...- Musita

-A donde vamos a ir??

-No se...- Suspira y se pone de pie.-Creo... que mejor salgas con ella...

-Porque?

-Porque... ella te gusta...

-No se si me gusta

Sakura asiente y se pone de pie...

-No queres salir conmigo entonces?

-Si quiero... pero... no si vas a estar pensando en Lina- Sonríe y luego camina hacia la salida. Shaoran suspira y sale siguiéndola. La ojiverde camina en silencio llegando hasta la esquina en la cual resbala al pisar el hielo, pero no llega a golpearse contra el suelo ya que Shaoran la sostiene.


End file.
